Mission 10
Recap: After meeting Ozu on Kyoto Base, Trent and Ozu depart the Chugoku system with several wings of Blood Dragons heavy fighters to attack Tekagi's Arch, a Kusari Naval Forces fortress located on a planetoid in the Tohoku system. As the Dragons hold off the Kusari forces, Trent and Ozu destroy the shield generators protecting the base, and infiltrate to steal the Proteus Tome and assassinate Governor Tekagi. Unfortunately, Trent and Ozu are trapped, and Ozu is mortally wounded by Tekagi. After Tekagi reveals his true nature as a Nomad host, Trent is rescued by Hakkera, who arrives in a Border Series X Dagger Light Fighter and lays down heavy cover fire, allowing Trent to grab the Proteus Tome and escape, while the dying Ozu sacrifices himself with an explosive, taking Tekagi with him. Trent links up with Juni and Hakkera, and the three escape the system with the remaining Blood Dragons. After returning to Kyoto, Trent confronts Hakkera, demanding to know why no one told him of the Nomads; Hakkera explains that the truth is so fantastic that no one would believe it on face value, hints darkly at the sacrifices being made, and leaves. Pre-Mission Tip Since you just got done with Mission 9 when Mission 10 starts, it'd be a good idea to save the game for starters. Second, it would probably be a good idea to repair and replenish your Nanobots and Shield Batteries just in case things get rough... and they will! Third, you will probably want to equip Torpedoes for this mission, considering that there are Battleships to kill! If you bring torpedoes, don't forget to manually turn them off while you're dogfighting: nothing worse than wasting a slow and clumsy torpedo on a fighter who can easily dodge it! As for money making, consider head out to Ainu Depot in Hokkaido system first, and pick up a cargo hold full of Cardamine. Start the mission as usual and sell it afterwards. The mission starts when you go into the Bar in Kyoto Base. A conversation with Juni and Hakkera will start and you'll get the mission objectives. Pre-Mission Log Entry After everything that's happened, I don't know what to make of things anymore. Juni's asked me to meet her back on Kyoto. Apparently Lord Hakkera needs me for a job that only I can do. I can only assume that this will translate into being shot at -- a lot. Pre-Mission Cutscene Dialogue *Trent: (approaches Juni and Hakkera at a table) Am I interrupting anything? *Juni: No. Lord Hakkera was just telling me about Ozu, how he died. I'm glad you made it back though. *Trent: Thanks to Lord Hakkera... *Hakkera: Unnecessary. But there is one thing I do need your help with. If you're up to it. Mission Details *Objective: Lord Hakkera's key informant in Rheinland, Herr Von Claussen, has vital information about the Nomads. It is imperative to extract the informant alive. Fly to New Berlin, find Von Claussen and bring him back to Kusari space. *Difficulty: Rheinland has declared war on Kusari and the Nomads now have complete control over the Rheinland Military. It will be difficult for anyone to get into the heart of Rheinland territory, but it likely will be harder to get out with a wanted spy on board. *Reward: The survival of mankind in the colonies. *Trent: I owe you one, Hakkera. *Hakkera: Fine. Do you remember when we first met, and I had lost contact with an operative of mine in Rheinland? *Trent: Yeah... *Hakkera: His name is Von Claussen. He is an agent for the Order who operates deep in Rheinland space. He apparently has discovered vital information about Rheinland's plans, but we've had trouble contacting him. He is in terrible danger - his only chance is to be... extracted. *Trent: From Rheinland?!? *Hakkera: New Berlin. You're perfect for the job because Bretonia is still neutral. I would ask Ms. Zane to go, but for obvious reasons that would be inappropriate. *Trent: Right... *Hakkera: And besides, I'm sending her back with the Proteus Tome to Doctor Quintaine. You must leave at once, Mr. Trent. I will make sure you have all the information that you may need. Come along, Jun'ko. *Juni: (pauses to look at Trent) Good luck! (they leave) Pre-Mission News RHEINLAND ATTACKS LIBERTY! -- In what has been described as an "intolerable act of open aggression," warships from Rheinland attacked targets deep within the New York system today. Shortly thereafter, President Jacobi announced that she now had no choice but to declare war on Rheinland. Though she declined to answer specific questions, she did confirm that some Liberty military interests may have been affected by the attacks. ZONE 21 TARGET OF ATTACK -- Intelligence sources have confirmed that the Rheinland attack on Liberty centered around a military installation deep within the restricted area of Zone 21 in the New York system. In response, Liberty deployed a significant defensive perimeter around New York, including many heavy military vessels that are patrolling the perimeter of Zone 21. BRETONIA REMAINS VIGILANT -- Bretonian news feeds are reporting that the government is preparing for any movement against them by Rheinland forces, but as of yet, no attacks have occurred. However, tensions are mounting as several thousand anti-war demonstrators protest outside the Queen's estate. No one was seriously hurt when riot police finally dispersed the demonstration. MISSING SHIP'S LAST MESSAGE -- Sources say an Artifact-laden Bretonian ship, reported lost, was apparently attacked somewhere near Leeds. Bretonian investigators have reportedly discovered a weak transmission fragment that is believed to be the ship's last message. What appears to disturb authorities the most about this fragment is the mention of "unmarked ships" that had come into range just prior to losing contact. As Bretonia continues to investigate, speculation here at home rises over recent ship disappearances. TEKAGI MURDERED! -- The Kusari people are in mourning today for one of the few great men of our time: Governor Yoshinobu Tekagi. Upon hearing of his murder by armed assassins, Shogun Edo was enraged and shouted for vengeance. An Imperial taskforce has been called in to investigate what is left of the Governor's retreat. TEKAGI INVESTIGATION -- As investigators speculate on the identity of the killers who took the life of the greatly beloved Governor Tekagi, they say that there is no concrete evidence to support the Order in the list of suspects. Despite suggestions that operatives from the Blood Dragons or even a Rheinland strike force may have played a role, Shogun Edo insists that the Order must be to blame. BONNERILLE ALIVE AND WELL -- Director Aemon Bonnerille of the Liberty Security Force, who was previously thought to be missing, resurfaced today. In a press conference he said that rumors of his disappearance were simply that -- rumors. He blamed an irresponsible media for the controversy and confirmed that he had been sequestered at a secure location following a possible threat to his personal security. DISSENSION IN LIBERTY? -- Unconfirmed reports state that several high-ranking admirals and government officials have started to criticize President Jacobi's recent actions. There is even a rumor of some calling for her impeachment. Mid-Mission Log Entry I can't say no to Hakkera. He saved my life back at the Arch, and I have to return the favor. Still, into the heart of Rheinland? This mission is suicide, but I guess I've earned myself quite the reputation for blindly accepting just about anything, no matter how suicidal. I better get to the equipment room before launching to space. Who knows what kind of trouble I'll run into. MISSION 10: CHUGOKU SYSTEM *Objective: Meet Lord Hakkera in space outside Kyoto Base Outside Kyoto Base, Trent is met by Hakkera and a Blood Dragon named Cobo, who oddly enough flies a Borderworld Series Y Stiletto Heavy Fighter. Hakkera, for his part, has traded in his little Border Series X Dagger Light Fighter for a Borderworld Series Z Sabre Very Heavy Fighter. Interestingly, both are armed with Outcast Dragoon Type 3 (Class 6) Tachyon cannon and Class 7 Lancer Missiles. Also escorting Trent in Chugoku are five Blood Dragons flying Kusari J10-15P Dragon Heavy Fighters. In-Flight Dialogue *Hakkera: Trent, change of plans: take the lead. We just got news that Rheinland has invaded the Sigma systems. All bases and Jump Gates there are now under Rheinland control. But there is another option. *Cobo: The Blood Dragons know of an uncharted Jump Hole in Sigma-13 that can take you all the way to New Berlin, if we move quickly. We will escort you there; then you are on your own. *Cobo: (upon reaching the Jump Hole) Lord Hakkera, we are near the Jump Hole to Sigma-13. *Hakkera: Proceed, Cobo. Trent, I will follow you through. MISSION 10: SIGMA 13 SYSTEM *Objective: Fly to the Waypoint. Be careful, the Rheinland Northern Fleet is using Sigma-13 as a rallying point. In-Flight Dialogue *Hakkera: We have to be careful. According to our informants, a large Rheinland fleet is massing in this area. Mr. Trent, take the lead. *Cobo: (as the Rheinland fleet starts to appear out of the Crow Nebula) Oh my Lord... *Hakkera: The reports were accurate. Rheinland seems to be moving their entire Northern Fleet into Sigma. *Cobo: They've spotted us! At this point, Trent, Hakkera, Cobo, and the five Blood Dragon escorts are engaged by eight Rheinland 90-ARKM-N9 Valkyrie Heavy Fighters escorting the Rheinland Northern Fleet, which consists of three Battleships (the Fenrir and the Jormungand) and four Cruisers (Bremerhaven, Aachen, Greifswald, and Schwerin). This is a great place to rack up some capital ship kills: focus on the Cruisers, since they're not nearly as tough. After beating up on them some, Hakkera will call off the attack. *Hakkera: Trent, the Jump Hole is near; we have to make a run for it. *Cobo: Our pursuers have turned away. *Hakkera: They have bigger fish to catch than us. *Cobo: With the Liberty Fleet advancing into Kepler, Kusari will get crushed in the middle! *Cobo: (upon entering Yanagi Debris Field) What is this place? *Hakkera: What you see here are the remains of the decisive battle of the 80 Year War between Rheinland and the GMG. The Jump Hole is directly ahead of us. *Cobo: This Jump Hole will take you to New Berlin. This is as far as Lord Hakkera and I can go. Kusari citizens in Rheinland are being arrested on sight... or worse. *Hakkera: Von Claussen is awaiting you on New Berlin. It is imperative that we bring him out alive. Good luck Trent. MISSION 10: NEW BERLIN SYSTEM *Objective: Dock with the Trade Lane Upon arrival in space above Planet New Berlin, the Battleship Hel can be seen standing guard over the planet, along with two Cruisers (the Munchen and the Dortmund), and four Rheinland Gunboats, but this fleet remains neutral. At that moment, Hakkera chimes in with an update on Von Claussen's situation. Mid-Mission Log Entry Insane. That's all that was. I've always heard about the legendary Blood Dragon pilots, and I even got to fly with them at Tekagi's Arch, but I've never seen anything like Tekagi's Honor. Not only did they fend off the fleet, they took down one of those monstrous Rheinland battleships! I wish I could have stayed to help, but Rheinland was only a short flight away. We had to fly through this old, abandoned graveyard of ships left over from the 80-Years War. Eerie. I hope getting Von Claussen will prevent more of these from showing up. In-Flight Dialogue *Hakkera: Trent, Hakkera here. We hear Von Claussen's safe house has been penetrated. He is on the run; you have to find him, quickly! Cutscene Dialogue *Jonner: My good sir, may we interest you in a reading for what the future may hold for you? *Trent: No, thanks. *Jonner: Contact the dearly departed? (Jonner gets up) Help you find someone? *Trent: (annoyed) ...NO. *Jonner: (gestures with a thumb over his shoulder) Mr. Blix here is never wrong about such things. He says you are looking for someone. (whispers) For Herr Von Claussen? *Trent: (turns around) Hmmm... does he speak for himself? *Blix: (makes disturbing sound and a purple light in an Artifact on table; Trent takes a step back) *Jonner: (smugly) Mr. Blix has connections to sources on a higher plane. *Trent: And what about you? *Jonner: No, not I, sir. I was gifted with being a listener. Together, we are the eyes and ears for certain people who are willing to pay for such divine services. We are in the employ of one such man now; the man you seek. You see, we have been waiting for you for some time. *Trent: Why? *Jonner: To deliver a message. (motions Trent closer, whispers) You are to meet Herr Von Claussen on the old terraforming platform on the Planet Holstein within the Frankfurt system. (Blix leaves) Don't worry, Mr. Trent. The Gods are smiling upon you! When you get there, the time will be right. (he leaves) Mid-Mission News KUSARI PREPARES FOR INVASION! -- Before being destroyed, probes from the Ministry of Strategic Information revealed that the Kusari government has been assembling a massive attack force behind the Honshu Jump Gate, a clear precursor to invasion. The Chancellor himself urged his people to remain united, and he pledged to seek out our enemies wherever they may be hiding. So let us support the Chancellor to assure a peaceful and united Rheinland. A WORD OF TRUTH -- The Ministry of Truth wishes to remind Rheinland citizens that all of the news and information coming through the official channels is personally viewed by our Chancellor. If he watches, shouldn't you? JACOBI A TRAITOR? -- Sources inside the Chancellor's office indicate that the power-hungry President of Liberty has severed all diplomatic ties with Rheinland -- obviously in preparation for war. However, political unrest troubles her own government, as several high-ranking officers have publicly expressed their feelings that the President is working against the best interests of her people. Some allege that she could be guilty of corruption, possibly even treason. LIBERTY SUPPRESSES MEDIA! -- Elsewhere in the colonies, news of the Liberty President's political troubles has been utterly suppressed by the "iron fist of the Liberty media machine." We are grateful to the Chancellor and the Ministry of Truth for their tireless commitment to the freedom of information that we enjoy here in Rheinland. HEROIC CHANCELLOR STANDS FIRM -- In the latest threat from Liberty, President Jacobi has issued an ultimatum to our beloved Chancellor stating that we will be invaded unless we immediately disarm. The Chancellor defiantly declared that he will never let Kusari sap our vitality nor capitulate to Liberty's bullying and self-serving tactics. BRETONIA STILL AN ALLY -- As Liberty continues to support the Kusari-backed criminals, guilty of terrorist activities against the sovereign state of Rheinland, and as Jacobi amasses her own invasion force, Bretonia appears to have come to her senses. The Chancellor, a long-time ally, is reportedly now reaching out to Queen Carina for her support in standing against Liberty's empty threats. JACOBI FOUND GUILTY -- The chief conspirator herself, President Barbara Jacobi, appears to be losing control, as pressure is being applied by the Liberty Navy and other leaders who want to remove her from office. Recent information shows that she may be guilty of treason and conspiracy with The Order. Perhaps it is time for the military to take control and initiate formal charges in the name of peace. TO VICTORY! -- With our destiny before us, we march on. The Chancellor has struck the first blow for the Rheinland state by crossing into Honshu and engaging the Kusari enemy. With our loyal support, our Chancellor will guide us to victory. MISSION 10: NEW BERLIN SYSTEM Before you fly off to save Von Claussen, it would be a good idea to stock up on Shield Batteries and Nanobots and reload any ammo such as Torpedoes or Missiles you may need. If you'd prefer Rheinland weapons this is the only chance to grab them legitimately, faction and level wise. Also, sell any Cardamine that you have and consider picking up a load of side arms if you have some credits to spare. Since Jonner and Blix tells you to find Von Claussen at Planet Holstein, launch to the space when you're ready. You cannot visit any dealers at the next stop. A pilot will escort you for the journey, allowing safe passage through the jumpgate to Frankfurt system. And lucky for you, the Rheinland military buildup is immense even within the house system. He'll mention that a lot of Kusari citizens are rounded up during the previous events and are held at Mannheim Station, with only God knowing their fate. Planet Holstein is located next to the Mainz Storage Facility, so follow the trade lane; and use the cruise engine on the final leg of the journey. Dock with Planet Holstein to complete the journey. Trent and Von Claussen will meet, and the duo will leave the planet straight in their respective ships. MISSION 10: FRANKFURT SYSTEM Von Claussen mentions that he has some "unfinished business" to take care for, and directs you to a nearby Rebel base, the Bruchsal. As you two approach you'd pick up the distress signal from the base, saying that Rheinlanders are attacking. Engage the Rheinland fighters. When the Valkyries are no more, dock with Bruchsal Base to meet Von Claussen's contact, Franz Botzler. The two speak of a combat operation, so sell off the side arms if you're having those; and stock up on the torpedoes, nanobots and shield batteries. Note: The Rheinland Valkyries do pack the Stealthblade Mk.II tachyon guns, Lancer Missile launchers and ammo. While useless for now (class 7 weapons can only be used after the single player plot), this allows free weapons once the single player campaign is complete. Thus it is recommended to destroy some of the enemy fighters using guns only for the weapon loot. MISSION 10: FRANKFURT SYSTEM The reason to stock up is soon revealed--the group are to assault an experimental shipyard. The ships being built are not standard Rheinland vessels. In Von Claussen's words "the design... is alien". Once the group approaches the minefield parameter, they'll drop out of cruise, and so should you. Follow the glowing light as you navigate through the explosive mines. Inside the field is an shipyard for some top-secret ships, even more compelling is the entire Rheinland fleet guarding them. Engage the cruisers first, since they count for battleship kills; then the fighters and gunboats. Like before, the Valkyries in this area pack class 7 guns and missiles, so it is best if you can salvage some. When you thin out the resistance you should try to destroy an experimental ship. Unfortunately what you do proves to be insufficient. Soon the Rheinland reinforcements arrive, and Botzler decides to strike head on. He destroys the rest of those ships, sacrificing himself in the process. There isn't anything you can do but run. Follow the path to leave the shipyard. It points to a Hamburg jump hole. The Battleship Odin will decloak in front of you outside the jump hole. Fortunately the Battleship Osiris will show up next to the Odin. Lord Hakkera hails you from the ship and urges you to dock with the Osiris, and so you should . When you successfully dock with the Osiris, you'll end the mission. Look for the reunion between King, Juni and you, along with the meeting of Orillion and his reason of starting the entire chain of events. Soon though King, Juni and yourself are being briefed about a mission to save the the President of Liberty, currently held in a maximum security prison. MISSION 10: AFTERMATH At this point, a few things happen: * Now you're officially a member of The Order. Unfortunately freelancing is locked out until the end of the single player campaign. Also, when the missions are handed out to you, you can only say "accept"; there isn't a "No" option for you. * The Anubis (and The Order weapons and shields) are for sale. You should switch ships and weapons as soon as possible. Despite this, keep the advanced thrusters and mount any particle / plasma weapons that you have, since the next mission involves fighting Liberty Navy ships and such, and their Graviton shields are weak against the said weapons. Post Mission News Next Up: Mission 11 Juni, King and Trent embark on a mission to rescue President Jacobi. Category:Missions Category:History Category:Lore